Katie's Life Before, During, and After the War
by InkySnake
Summary: Katie's fight in the war leads her to relfect on her life before now and the story will continue to her future. Will it include her friend from the past? R&R. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

-1Summary: Katie Bell during the endings of the war. Will her life go back to how it was before? I suck at summaries… Read and Review please.

This is my first fic. Please don't hate me for it. :D Helpful criticism would be awesome peeps.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own this computer, my mom does.

Katie looked around. It was three years since the war had started. It was finally winding down with a few battles here and there. All around her was signs of the it. She wearily held her wand as she looked at the charred buildings and smelt the burnt flesh of Muggles. This particular battle was over for now. All the Death Eaters had been killed or taken as captives. Most of the Muggles hadn't made it. She had been called to fight in the small town four days earlier. Now, her and the remaining thirteen members of the Light side looked for survivors of the battle.

Walking past houses slowly and silently, she heard something. It was a tiny cry and a grunt of pain. It came from one of the smaller houses. Readying her wand, Katie walked through the doorway. The door had been blown off the hinges prior to the burning.

"Hello?" She waited for a reply. When none came, she was about to leave. Then she heard a small sob. It came from some rubble that was the remains of what was the second story floor. She levitated the pieces off carefully. She saw a leg.

Quickening her pace of moving the burnt wood, she called out again. "Hello? Who's there?"

Clearing the last bit, she saw a middle aged man lying down face down. Katie saw a tiny hand wiggling from underneath him. She turned the man over and saw a toddler with ash marks on her face but seemed to be unharmed. Katie took the child into her arms. They baby started crying. As she tried to soothe her, Katie looked at the man and checked his pulse. It was there. Faint, but there, and steady. She stood up with the child to get help.

She stopped with a small gasp. She turned back around and looked at the man again. Looking closely at his features, Katie knew it was him. She almost started crying as she yelled for help. Putting the child down, she sank down next to the man.

She heard footsteps run in. Katie glanced behind her and saw Hermione Granger and Hannah Abott. Hannah took the child outside. Hermione went to Katie's side.

She gasped. "Katie! Is that…?"

Katie nodded as the tears fell. "He's hurt, Mione. Please help me."

Hermione and Katie carried him to the Apparition spot to take him to their designated camp. When they arrived, they took him to the medic tent where they saw Hannah with the child. They laid him on one of the mats. Katie sat with his hand in hers as Hermione worked her magic on him.

Two hours later she sat back, wiping the sweat from her brow. "He will wake up in the next ten minutes if he's going to." Hermione stood up and went to help some of the other new patients.

Katie waited impatiently for the minutes to pass by. Exhaustion was threatening to overcome her.

"Kat? Is that really you?"

Katie jumped as she looked into his eyes. The one man she had ever loved, Oliver Wood.


	2. Chapter 2

-1I was debating on when to post this…. I decided to go ahead and do it. I'll try to do a chapter a day. I can't promise anything though. It doesn't matter if it is summer. That means nothing to my mom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own this computer, my mom does.

"O-Oliver?" Katie blinked and felt her throat lumping up. "Are you really awake?" She moved to touch his hand, but decided against it.

"Kats," Oliver's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "Kats, I'm here. I'm awake. What happened to you? Where have you been?" His hand closed over hers and the tears started pouring down her face.

She moved to him and embraced him. They were both incapable of speech for several minutes. They sat in each others arms for what seemed like ages. Katie's mind flashed back to a time in school.

_It was in her fourth year, they had just won the Quidditch Cup. The party was still raging inside the Common Room, but Katie had a headache so she stepped into the corridor for some space. The Fat Lady smiled at her._

"_I heard you played fabulously. Congratulations. It's about time you lot beat Slytherin to the Cup!" Katie smiled at the Fat Lady and thanked her. The Fat Lady continued drinking and talking to her friend, Violet._

_Katie moved to the wall a little ways down leaned against it. She heard the portrait open and looked to see who it was._

"_Ah, I see I'm not the only one who tires of parties."_

"_Hey, Ollie. My head was just starting to hurt a little." Katie smiled at her seventh year friend._

"_Are you feeling better now?" He looked a little concerned so she smiled and said, "A little. Thanks."_

_He smiled at her. She felt tingles run up and down her spine but ignored them. Oliver looked away, then looked at her with a huge smile on his face._

"_We won. We finally won!" He opened his arms._

_She gave him the hug he wanted and said, "I know, Ollie, I know."_

They broke apart and Katie wiped the tears off his cheeks. Oliver took her hand in his and examined it. His fingers gently brushed over her calluses. They stopped at the scar given to her by Lucius Malfoy. He had anger in his eyes, along with what looked to Katie like regret.

Oliver brought the tips of her fingers to his mouth and kissed each one lightly. Katie brought her other hand to his face and traced each line. Her hand trembled as she did so. She had missed him so much. Tears blurred her vision once more. She blinked them away.

Oliver brought her face to his. Katie closed her eyes as their lips met. Another memory flashed through her mind's eye as she remembered the feel of his lips.

_Katie was in her seventh year. It was a Hogsmede weekend. It wasn't very safe and she knew that, but she had to. One last chance to relive old memories before they were thrown into the war that had taken their headmaster away the year before._

_Katie was in Three Broomsticks with Leanne and some of their other friends. She sat with her back to the door, trusting her friends to tell her if someone creepy walked in. She sipped her butterbeer as she listened to her friends talking. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she turned around quickly. Seeing no one looking at her, she turned back around to her friends' chat._

_Instead of the gossip it should have been, it was talk of what they would do to help the Light side win the war. Katie felt anger at this. They should be talking about the newest fashion, or the hottest guys in school._

_She felt a tap on her shoulder. Katie didn't want to deal with anyone today._

"_Leave me alone, whoever you are. I don't have time for you." Katie took another sip from her butterbeer._

"_I can't do that. I've waited far too long to see you again." Katie choked as the familiar Scottish brogue rolled into her ears and straight to her heart._

_She stood up and turned around. There he was. Oliver standing in Muggle clothes with a smile playing around his lips. Katie squealed, yes squealed, and threw herself onto him. She breathed in his overwhelming scent. _

_Leaning back, she kissed him full on the lips. She felt him smile as she gained entrance to his mouth. Basking in each other's taste, they reacquainted themselves with the other's mouth until someone coughed. They separated and looked at Leanne._

"_Sorry guys, you were making me sick," she said with a smile._

"_If that's the way I'll be welcomed, I may wait that long again before seeing you." Oliver smiled at Katie as she blushed._

Katie pulled away from Oliver.

"Are you still hurt anywhere?" She asked him in a kind voice.

"Not that I can tell. Just bloody tired."

"Good." Katie laid down next to him and snuggled into him. "Oliver, I missed you so much. And I never got to tell you something. I thought I never would either."

She felt his heartbeat get faster. "What's that?"

"I-I love you. More than anything. I loved you all those years ago when we won the Quidditch Cup." Katie looked up into his eyes.

She found passion and love bright in them. "I love you too, Kats. I loved you back then as well. I just didn't have that Gryffindor courage to tell you. I think I may have loved you when I first met you on your first train ride to Hogwarts."

She leaned up and kissed him again. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Ok. That's the second chapter. I hope you all like it. I stayed up till two o'clock for you people. I still love you though. I'm working on making the chapters longer as well.

Reply:

**Wonderinchic101: **You want answers, huh? Well you're just gonna have to wait cause I'm mean like that. And don't you think you're gonna get any answers out of me at church. Not a chance. Love ya, mean it!

_**REVIEW \/REVIEW \/ REVIEW \/ REVIEW \/REVIEW \/ REVIEW \/ REVIEW \/ REVIEW **_


End file.
